undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alphys/SCPtale
Item #: SCP-049 Object Class: Euclid Special Containment Procedures SCP-049 is to be contained in a secure holding cell in Research Sector-██, Site-Ebott. SCP-049 is not to be removed from her cell unless approved by a Level Two or higher personnel, before which SCP-049 must be heavily sedated. Even so, at such times SCP-049 is to be accompanied by two (2) armed guards and guided by an iron collar, secured to two (2) iron poles 2 meters in length, and held firmly by two (2) Level One or higher personnel while in transit, while the escorts themselves must make sure that their experiments are in the finest possible order; no creases or stains. Any experiments performed on SCP-049 are to be conducted inside of specifically prepared rooms (see document 042-D-3-18). SCP-049’s cell should be monitored at all times via a security camera. Should any abnormal behavior occur, Doctor ████████ is to be alerted at once. Description SCP-049 is humanoid reptilian in appearance; however, the Foundation is currently incapable of studying its face and body more fully, as it is covered in what appears to be the garb of the traditional Plague Doctor from 15-16th century Europe. SCP-049 could not speak (See addendum A-1), although it seems to understand English perfectly well, and is completely docile until it tries to perform surgery. SCP-049's touch is invariably lethal to humans. After contact with SCP-049's hand(s), the victim (hereafter referred to as SCP-049-2) suffers too much EXPUNGED, their bodies begin to break down and dies within moments. SCP-049 then produces a bag made of EXPUNGED containing scalpels, needle, thread, and several vials of an as-yet-unidentified substance and begins dissecting SCP-049-2, as well as inserting various chemicals containing Determination into the body. After approximately 20 minutes, SCP-049 will sew SCP-049-2 back up and become docile once more. After a period of a few minutes, SCP-049-2 will resume vital signs and everyone’s melted together, then appears to reanimate. However, SCP-049-2 seems completely without higher brain functions, and will wander aimlessly until it encounters another living human. At that point, SCP-049-2's adrenaline and endorphin levels increase to approximately three-hundred (300) percent as it attempts to kill and ██████ any human beings it can find, before returning to its mindless state and wandering until it comes across more humans. At this stage, termination with extreme prejudice is allowed. Failure to enforce this protocol outside of testing scenarios (see addendum T-049-12) is punishable by termination. Detailed autopsies of SCP-049-2 have found several unusual substances (along with usual substances in large amounts) within the bodies, including EXPUNGED. However, several have yet to be identified (researchers with level 3 or higher authorization, refer to Addendum C-1). Addendum A-1: SCP-049 spoke for the first time today, 12-6-20██, addressing Dr. ████. A full account of the conversation is attached. Interviewed: SCP-049 Interviewer: Doctor ███████ ████ Foreword: SCP-049 randomly began speaking with no obvious provocation en route to a testing facility. Doctor ████ was recording notes at the time on a handheld microphone. Irrelevant data has been omitted. Gallery Plague doctor Alphys.jpg|SCP-049, revealing very reptile-like face. Gasmask Alphys.jpg Tumblr_inline_okilzmLri91tbt0ik_1280.jpg 049 Alphys Draft.jpg 049 Alphys Coloring Paper.jpg SCP-049 Alphys.jpg Alphys - SCP-049.jpg Category:SCPtale Category:Horror Category:Alphys Category:Reptiles Category:Crossover Role Category:Female